Girl Island
Girl Island is a fan-made island for the game My Singing Monsters. It is similar to Shugabush Island because you can teleport monsters from other islands to this island, although the monsters only need to be at level 5 Monsters that can be teleported to the Island. * Tweedle (Strymes) * Fwog (Rare) * Pompom * Hoola * Schmoochle * Dandidoo * Fung Pray * Maw * Whisp * Jeeode * Furcorn (Rare) * Kayna * Other Femine Monsters (Expect For The Monster In Edamimi In Version 1.12.0) * Toe Jammer * Wubbox * Quarrister (Rare) Note That All Heads Are Feline * Ghazt * Maggpi * Also Includes: ** Glowl ** Sooza ** Whaddle ** Thrumble ** Barrb ** Candelavra * Flowah ** Pango (Rare) ** Thumpies ** Pummel (Rare) ** Deedge (Remix Only) ** Dermit (Remix Only) ** Whajje ** Creepuscule ** Plixie ** Dipsters (Seen On The Song) ** Blipsqeak ** Astropod ** Hornacle ** Galvana ** Vhamp ** Edamimi ** Drummidary ** Rooba ** Poppete ** Gloptic ** Periscorp ** Gobbleygourd Category:Islands Brand New Monsters * Meirokku * Bugly * Chompzilla * SquidBass * Hoota * Tamblerina * Kingiriaperilda * Gikosnhta * Simertin * Parple * Kidider * Buzzer * Scwachow * Trink * Drumtopus * Echolotron * Girx * Phoenaxi * Fekid * Rabird * Medinesic * LadyTump * Muckletos * MITnHIT * Socal * EleMentDrums * Tuffy * Sosa * BicKer * Teaswam * Monk&Nonks * Bitt * Syncess * Jemineye * Gegret * Siamophone * Flarto * Flarto's Burrito * Gleemo * Padynne * Quiverette * Aquathereals Between Sclamp And Gerbz * Bunty's Mystical Monsters * All Topsy Monsters * Other Bunty Monsters * Deep Void Syncess * Deep Void Gegret * MPM!!! * Ti45ert * Characters From Other Franchises: * Numberfanagram Characters * First 13 Little Miss * Matilda, Stella And Silver Song The Song Starts With Wublins In A Soft Major. But Then It Got Thumpies Bing Bong On Their Stump And Mushrooms. But A Toe Jammer Starts To Sing "Doo Wa Wack A Doo Woo Doo!". Also Vhamp Will Play Then This Verse Goes To Parlsona And Maggpi Sing About Girls Only No Boys Allowed Right Here! A Few Moments Later Few Of The New Monsters Sing. Furcorn And Other Cold Monsters Sing And Then To Plant Monsters. Then A Fanfare Sound To Druming. Sooza Droped Her Saxaphone And Sings Words With Pompom And Hoola Then Fekid, Trink, Buzzer, LadyTump, And Bugly Sing Then New Monsters Scwachorw And Over Sing The Song Then Few Of Them Stop And Monks&Nonks Sing The Classic M&Ns Song To Get To The Last End And Then The End Note: On The Remix All Songs Switch Up And Deedge Played On Messure 2 And Played On The Song Until It's End Dermit Also Seen. Dipsters Are Not In The Remix Trivia * This island is the only island that can have a two-element ethereal and a natural monster together. * The Maw, Furcorn, Fwog, Jeeode, and Fung Pray were originally not supposed to be added, but they were added for the following reasons: ** The Maw, Fung Pray, Toe Jammer, Wubbox, Flowah, Pango, Thumpies and Fwog are somewhat feminine. ** The Jeeode has been confirmed to be female-only by BBB. ** The Rare Furcorn is more feminine. * The Hoola is now the only seasonal monster to exist on three islands. * Deedge is not available on this island but he was in the remix doing a rap turning the wheel and sound like it. * LadyTump´s Name Is CamelCase Like The Thumpies Does Make Islands